BEYOND THE BOUNDARIES
by Anushka Diya
Summary: Can you let your best friend go just like a stranger? For and About those arrogant friends who can go to any extent for their friends...Revenge, that's all I can say...Get in to know more..
1. Chapter 1

**Will you let your beloved one just walk past you unnoticed?**

 **Will you feel the same when you are asked to do an autopsy of your bestie?**

 **Will you let someone go through your hand after he snatched away your love, life, and almost everything from you?**

 **Will you stick by 'duty' when your partner, rather who is your part itself, ask for vengeance?**

Don't know how this story will work, but want to attempt it.

The main characters are going to be these wonderful people.

 **Tasha**

 **Vivek**

 **Freddy**

 **Tarika**

 **Abhijith**

 **Daya**

 **ACP Pradyuman**

 **Maneesha**

 **Poorvi** ,

And someone whom I can go for copyright, **NATASHA**.

Go through this and let me know what you felt. You can even blame me if I have ruined your favourite characters :P

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE - prologue**

.

Tarika got up from the Chair after a long thought process. Walked towards the photo hanged on the wall. It was of her and Tasha. This time, it brought no tears on her eyes. Tarika's eyes were having some other kind of emotion. Obvious that she was thinking about Tasha. Past was echoing all around her...

It was a usual day until that bullet tore it into two – with her; and without her. A very rare species she was. A bullet was enough to reach her heart cutting many of veins, but not enough to end her thirst towards life. Because, for her, life was friends; Life was her beloveds...

Tarika with a jerk came back to the present. She took the photo frame in her hands and whispered,

"He will have to pay for it, He will have to..."

.

.

Vivek was staring at the waves, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He didn't turned back to know who that was, he knew it. He closed eyes to prevent his tears, and then hugged the man stood behind. While he was weaping, the other, Freddy, said

"He will have to pay for it, He will have to..."

.

.

.

It was a hectic day at US. In a studio apartment, she was getting ready for a journey. After packing all the stuff, she put a photograph in her suitcase. It was of two girls, may be twins, of eight years. After assembling everything, she took the Air ticket. Then said to herself,

"I am coming Mumbai... He will have to pay for it, He will have to..."

.

.

* * *

First Chap ends here.

 **And for the wild guessers, The man who will have to pay won't be ABHIJITH. It wont be someone familiar.**

I know was short, but want to know what you guys felt and then continue.

This **was just a prologue** and I hope wasn't a mess.

Please **let me know your views** on this.

Read and review.

Take Care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys,**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, and sorry for being late :(**

 **no more pre talks now, let's get straight into the story :)**

CHAPTER 2

* * *

USA

While waiting at the airport, Natasha took a magazine and tried to immerse in it. But it was not that easy. Some words, some memories and some emotions gyrated her, and she could just let them gyrate, because after long 5 years, she was returning.

.

.

" _So you are not gonna leave these idiotic thoughts and zing, I know you won't..."_

 _Tasha just smiled and nodded her head with so much of easiness, which again irritated Natasha._

 _"I am talking to you Tasha, are you listening or not? "_

 _Again, no reaction from the other side. Tasha was busy with households, but she certainly was listening to her twin sister. But this time too she chose to keep quiet as any of her answers would have gone 'wrong' for Natasha that time. But as silence is meant to get broken, it did without taking much time._

 _"Are you going to answer me or should I go and ask that damn idiots about it?"_

 _This was enough for Tasha to respond, she said,_

 _"Nats...Enough. You can blame me for anything or everything, it's fine. I am used to it. But don't even try to blame my friends, they have nothing to do with you. So let's just keep our friends away from this, okay?"_

 _Natasha who was sitting on the couch stood up and with a scornful smile, asked,_

 _"Oh really? Now you want to keep your friends out of this mess. Now only?"_

 _Tasha got very well what Natasha was meaning, so looking straight into her eyes, answered,_

 _"Not now, I always wanted our friends out of it. And you very well know that..."_

 _"No, I don't. Tasha, I accept that you are a police trainee now,.."_

 _Tasha's glance made Natasha correct it, but she continued morosely,_

 _"Oops, a CID trainee now...but it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. How dare you make them arrest? How could you wilt my friends? You bloody traitor..."_

 _Those last words were mere a mumble, but Tasha couldn't take it._

 _"What the hell Nats...I wasn't betraying anyone, it was my duty. They were using drugs, that party was just for drugs. I did what I was supposed to...And let me make one more thing clear; even if I wasn't a 'CID- trainee' then too I would have done the same. I would have informed them."_

 _Natasha was expecting that answer, so she didn't spare even a moment to understand those points which Tasha made 'clear'._

 _"Wow, Look at you, who is standing before me...The great Harishchandra, Yudhisthir and blah blah blah... what are you? You can do everything you want Tasha, but not with me. You came to know about that party from me. Wait, no..no...not from me, you came to know about it from my cell. From my mobile Tasha, that was my personal stuff. How on earth can you take that?..."_

 _Tasha in a calm manner, said,_

 _"Thankfully, I got it from the dining table Nats. And as you know, smart phones are smarter these days. They show almost a sentence of the message came even before you open it. And after seeing, 'maal' written in it, what else I was supposed to do?"_

 _"You were supposed to leave it. It had nothing to do with you,"_

 _Tasha cut Natasha in between,_

 _"It had...It had Nats. It had 'you'. That was sent to you. That invitation was to you"_

 _Natasha threw her phone on the couch and held Tasha towards the wall. Then said,_

 _"So? You know me very well, I would have brushed off that invitation as always, but you informed your bloody friend TAARIKA and look what she did. She made my friends get arrested,"_

 _Tasha forcefully jerked way Natasha's hands as they were hurting her. Then said,_

 _"Yep, she did. She made them arrest, I agree. But don't call those trashy people your friends Natasha...They weren't your friends."_

 _Tasha used 'Natasha' instead of 'Nats' and it showed how angry she was. Natasha asked,_

 _"Why? Why can't they be my friends? Just because they are not cops? Or just because they are not as sweet as your Taar.."_

 _Tasha knew Natasha was about to take her bestie's name, so suddenly cut her words,_

 _"No... they can't be your friends, because they are culprits. They were selling drugs, and that is not a small deal Nats.."_

 _"But what that has to deal with you? I wasn't using it. I never did accepted their invitation to those parties, I just kept denying Tasha"_

 _Tasha nodded head in disappointment and then continued, in a way to make Natasha understand,_

 _"You were denying it, I know. Because you are a strong person and you know what is right for you and what is not...But Nats, there are a lot of people, who can't differentiate this. They are targeting school going children yaar. How can they know what they are up-to?"_

 _Natasha trussed her hair and sat on the couch. She kept her hands on her forehead and head, down. Tasha was thinking that her sister was calming down, so went near her. Sat on the floor against her, and touched on her knee. Then in a low voice, said_

 _"Nats...I know you may be confused...Take your own time. I am sure, at the end of the day, you are going to take a good decision. And I hope it won't hurt our mom and dad."_

 _Tasha looked at the photos which were hanged on the wall. Natasha too, slowly did the same. Then after the silence of some minutes, Natasha said,_

 _"Yeah...It is the time to take a decision. But I am not the one going to take that, it is you..."_

 _Tasha couldn't figure out what Natasha was saying, so gave her time to complete what she had to say. Natasha continued,_

 _"Yes Tasha, you have to take a decision. At court, for whom you are going to vouch for? You will have to take someone's side. Whose that gonna be?"_

 _Tasha was confused than shocked. She asked,_

 _"What are you talking about? Are you in your sense or not Nats?"_

 _Natasha, after wiping the tear she was having at the edge of her eye, said_

 _"I am. I am in my sense Tasha. Now it is your turn. You decide. Two days later, when you will be asked to present and vouch before the court, what are you going to say? That you have seen my phone in which they sent the message? That they are criminals? That your lovely friend is a wonderful cop and how she managed to get them arrested?"_

 _Natasha asked all these in so much of aggression which made Tasha take some steps behind. She was seeing her sister like this for the first time, but yet Tasha had a perfect and stern answer,_

 _"Yeah...I am going to say so..What else you want me to?"_

 _Natasha shook her head in desperation and said,_

 _"I want you not to vouch in court. I want you to keep silence Tasha, and you will have to do this for me...You will have to,"_

 _Tasha's answer was sudden,_

 _"No...I won't."_

 _"Are you sure? Take your own time Tasha, but decide for me. Because, once you took Taarika's side ignoring my plea, then you are going to lose me..."_

 _Tasha felt a pinch in her heart hearing thus from her soul sister, and Natasha continued,_

 _"Don't think I will commit suicide, I am not that coward. As you said, I am a strong person, and that's why I can live without you. I can easily survive even if I am away from you, but just think, can you? Can you live if I am not in front of your eyes?"_

 _Tasha's eyes became wet when Natasha was saying, and some tears made their way out to her cheeks. Seeing them, Natasha with a smile, said_

 _"Look at you. You are crying already. When mom and dad left us, it was you who cried all the day and all the night. You were the one who hugged me each time you missed them. It is you who keep calling me every minute I am away from you...So just think Tasha, think if I decide to go away from you, what you can then?...Take your own time dear, and I hope your decision won't hurt mom and dad."_

 _After patting on Tasha's cheek, Natasha went to her room and closed the door with a loud voice. And Tasha was left alone in that whole house, even after she had an identical twin just behind a wall..._

 _._

.

Natasha jerked off those memories and took a deep breath. Then took out her wallet, in which she had Tasha's photograph. She kept staring at it until tears made her view blur. Then in a very low voice, said,

"When you decided to vouch against my friends, I thought you chose your best friend over me. I just wanted to make you realise my value. I thought you were the weaker one. But I was wrong, I was damn wrong Tasha...Now I know, why you were hugging me and calling me like you wanted me every minute near you. You were making me feel precious. You were making me feel special. When I decided to go away from you, I knew I was nothing without you. But yet, my ego didn't let me contact you. After two long years, when I was about to return, you were gone...You were gone Tasha, then what was left in India for me?"

Natasha wiped her tears and continued,

"But now, I am returning. Now I have something to do there. It's been three years Tasha, three years since you left this world... I won't spare him anymore. He will have to pay for this, he will have to."

She was shivering with anger and announcement came, she took her bag with easiness, wore her blue shaded goggles and walked with attitude, not like Natasha, just like Tasha used to.

.

.

MUMBAI

Taarika was busy in kitchen. She was preparing strawberry cake as Adi was insisting. She tried her best to deny, but couldn't when he pleaded so cutely,

"mama, pleejjjjj...Once, just once..Never again...pleejjj..."

She agreed and as it was her off day, she got inside the kitchen. She assembled every single ingredient but couldn't start. When she was taking each of them, it reminded her that day. That very same day which took her Tasha away, forever.

* * *

Guys, I dont know how this was, so please let me know..

Your reviews means a lot, so keep reading and reviewing :)

I am again sorry for being late, and I will update my pending stories soon.

TAKE CARE :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai all,**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, they really makes me happy :)**

 **Aswini,** dear, mein 'humsafar tu' kal hi update kar doongi :)

 **Aditi** , yes dear, she is finally back. But for what? do read and keep guessing. Thanks for reading it aditi :) Your reviews means a lot. Take Care...

 **disani,** Thanks yaar :) Keep reading and reviewing..Take Care.

 **Vaiba,** Thanks for your support dear, I am glad you felt it touching. Hope this chapter too wont let you down :) Take Care :)

 **Priti Saha** , Hai Priti, mujhe Tarika aur Tasha pe likhna bohat acha lagta hai :) Continue reading dear, Take Care :)

 **Guests,** Thanks to all my guest reviewers. you all are too good. But agar aap koi naam se review karte toh mein unka jawaab de paati :( But koi nahi, mein yahi pe sab ko jawaab deti hoon :) Natasha is not a negative character dear, let's see why she is back. And me too missing Tasha very much :( :( :(

Now let's get into the story :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Here at Mumbai,

Taarika was busy in kitchen. She was preparing strawberry cake as Adi was insisting. She tried her best to deny, but couldn't when he pleaded so cutely,

"mama, pleejjjjj...Once, just once..Never again...pleejjj..."

She agreed and as it was her off day, she got inside the kitchen. She assembled every single ingredient but couldn't start. When she was taking each of them, it reminded her that day. That very same day which took her Tasha away, forever.

.

.

She was in the kitchen. Yeah kitchen, something she wasn't used to. And that novelty was visible in her actions. Different kinds of flours were mixed and successfully occurred place on floor as well as her face. She on one hand was preparing and other, studying the recipe. Took something, and mixed something. In between, she even hurt herself frequently. But at the end of tough two hours, she could plate a wonderful Strawberry cake. After tasting a bit from it, she smiled jubilantly and said,

"Here it is Miss Tasha. You were challenging me na? Have a bite and prove yourself wrong baby, because Taarika can do anything, hahahah..."

She said this like a drama artist. And suddenly, the door bell rang. She looked at the clock and said,

"It's just 4.00 of clock. She is supposed to be here at 6.00."

Without caring anything, she opened the door and it was Daya standing in front. He was obviously an unexpected guest, so she was shocked. But after that shock, she was quiet happy.

"Come on Daya. It is really surprising to see you here. I mean, I thought you would have forgotten this way..."

She kept saying, but he stood still. His smile was not there, which he always had. But Taarika failed to notice it, because she was excited to beat her best friend in the bet.

"Oops.."

She said when she realized that the mess she had created in the kitchen and with her attire wasn't easy to deal with.

"Sorry yaar...I was busy with something I am unfamiliar to..."

She was going to describe it, but he had no time for that. Just a word, he uttered,

"Come..."

It actually made her confused. She waited him to complete, but he didn't. When she asked,

"Sorry?"

He repeated,

"Come...we will have to go..."

Taarika's reaction was sudden one,

"No, I can't. Tasha will be here anytime. I am having an off today, we have planned something..."

He didn't say why and where, he didn't even look at her eyes. Just kept head down and said,

"We have to Taarika...now.."

Saying thus, he caught her wrist and dragged her out, but she alternatively held his hand to stop him. She never let anyone dominate her, than Tasha. But this time, seeing Daya like this, without his usual grin and zest, she didn't defend.

"Give me five minute..I will come,"

She, with some amount of doubt and confusion, went upstairs to get her ready in casual wear. Just five minutes, she came back. When they were leaving, she remembered something and bite her tongue as she had forgotten her cake. So leaving Daya at the doorway, she ran to kitchen. She took the cake with care and showed that to him, saying

"Look Daya, I have almost ruined my efforts...This is something for Tasha, we will have this together, if you can join us then let's share this..."

He turned against her, but she wasn't aware that he was hiding tears. She came back and locked the door after keeping her 'efforts' safely in the fridge.

She didn't ask Daya where they were going. Because such sudden plan changes were a part of their life. They had to move about, and sometimes move away their plans and likes for their duty. But this one made her very uncomfortable. Daya, who always had a topic to talk on, had something to pull her leg, was sitting on the driving seat without speaking a word. He was driving with utmost care, as he knew, along with his heart, hands were too shivering. His strong hands were slipping constantly from the steering and she could easily find it. She observed him silently. His forehead was sweating like never. Small, yet fierce eyes were blank and he was hiding his eyes.

"What happened Daya?"

He wanted to say her, 'everything is fine' but he was afraid. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth to utter a word, it can easily turn into cry. So he kept driving. She felt something bad, but what, no idea. When he took the left deviation from Andheri, she asked,

"Where are we going Daya?"

He said nothing, and this time she raised her voice,

"Aren't we going to office? I haven't take my forensic kit with me, I thought we are heading to lab..."

She got no answer from him and this made her more irritated,

"I am asking you damn it. Why are you not answering me?"

This time, getting no reaction was more than she could take, so she shouted,

"Stop the car. Stop the car right now Daya."

She was that sharp, her voice made him feel the break. Car stopped with a cry, in the middle of the road. She looked at him with some weird expression and asked,

"What is going on?"

He this time answer her. But in the lowest of voice he can,

"Just ten minute...please...Don't ask me, I can't..."

She could feel immense pain in his voice and it made her feel a pinch in her heart. She let him drive again by being silent.

Every deviation he took from there was familiar for her. Every road was familiar, and it increased her fear. She felt like she is going to lose something precious. Both Daya's face and that route said her so. At the end of long fifteen minutes, their car reached a building, a home. Taarika was stuck to her seat when she realized it was Tasha's. Some men and women, from the neighborhood were assembled there, in white clothes. It was obviously mourning dress, and Taarika, without any emotions, looked at Daya. He, for the first time in that day, faced her. But he was not strong enough to say anything. So got out from the car and reached her door to open it. He opened her door, but she refused to get out. She had already imagined what may have happened, but refused to believe it. She kept her head down and then hibernate herself in that seat. Everything was insufferable for Daya by then, so his eyes started to shed tears. That made Taarika frightened again. Everything was pointing to the truth, that she had lost someone; someone that special.

"Come out Tarika,"

Daya called in tears. She nodded in 'no' and tried to hide her head on her knees. Daya held Trisha forcefully and made her out of the car. She tried to protest, but no voice came out.

"Come..."

He said while taking her inside, but she this time defended. She moved behind jerking his hands away suddenly, which resulted her to collide with car. Before Daya could hold her, she sat on the floor. She closed her eyes tight and held hands on face. Then in trembling voice, said

"I can't Daya...I don't wanna see..."

Daya too burst into tears in front of his friend, and somehow uttered words,

"You can't see her anymore Taarika...She is gone.."

When he said so, she cried aloud, making the atmosphere into pieces. Then, she got up and ran inside, to see her friend for the last time. Everyone was near her. Their bosses, seniors and juniors were standing like statues. Abhijith was wiping his tears and Vivek and Freddy were weeping. In the middle of that hall, it was her Tasha laying like she was sleeping. Taarika with shivering steps walked towards her, and just fainted.

When she opened her eyes, she had her mom with her. She was keeping Taarika's head on her lap and moving her fingers through her hair. Taarika felt her eyelids heavier. When slowly opened eyes, she wished it to be a nightmare. But seeing herself in Tasha's bedroom, in the middle of some people who wore white dresses, she was being dragged to the reality. The reality that Tasha is no more.

"Mama, Tasha...Tasha, mama...She was there, in the hall."

Taarika got up from her mom's lap and ran to the hall, where only a photo was kept. She saw her colleagues standing here and there with tears. When she couldn't find Tasha there, she acted weird. She walked to ACP Pradyuman and asked,

"Sir, where is Tasha? She was here na? I saw her...no, no may be that was a dream ...she is here, I know she is here somewhere...She is playing with me na? Please sir, call her...please, she will come if you call her once...Please..."

He could just shed tears as answer and he did that. Then she walked to Abhijith and said,

"You know her na? She cant leave us like this...You know her well, she thinks you as her brother, call her...Call her Abhijith, bring her back..."

She said by seizing him, and after some moments, he caught her tightly and made her lean towards him. Then he said,

"She is no more Taarika...she is gone...She is gone..."

He wasn't sure if he was consoling her or himself. That much he loved Tasha. Not just him, but everyone of that team loved her. She was more than a colleague for them, more than a junior, more than family.

While calming down in Abhijith's arms, Taarika was searching someone who lost his life, love and much more, Vivek. But he wasn't there.

.

.

.

"Mama...Done?

Aadi asked impatiently and Taarika was brought back to present.

"No, just some more time deary...

she said while trying to bring a smile on face. when he ran to his room, she took a deep breath and that time her cell rang.

She stare at the caller id for some moment, and then said,

"Yeah Vivek, when are you reaching Mumbai?...Hmm...Let's do this Vivek, for her, let's do this..."

She cut the call and a smile arrived at her face, which had vengeance in it, which was surely not suitable for a cop.

* * *

I know, bohat hi bakwaas ka chappy hoga, but I couldn't do better :(

Even if died, Tasha will be the HERO of this fiction, so dont be sad Tasha fans, I wont let her memories go in any of the chapters :)

Now please **let me know how you felt this part .**

Take Care and keep reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

HAI...

I am back :)

Thanks to all who read and review, Thanks a lot...

now to chapter 4...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 **

Vivek was sitting in the Volvo bus that was from Bangaluru to Mumbai. After cutting the call of Taarika, he sat leaning towards the seat. He was missing his city so badly, but now he doesn't. There was nothing that special left for him. Yet he was travelling to that same city, for only left thing, revenge.

"Hey, look at them, how cute they are na?"

Pointing to a couple sat at the nearer seat, asked the co-traveller. Vivek just smiled at him, but he didn't see about that couple. He just glanced at them, and then kept his eyes away. He may have seemed enjoying the scenery, but he was immersed in some sweet memories, which had Tasha in them.

.

.

" _Hey, who made you a cop Vivek? The first quality a cop should be punctuality, and look at you. You made me wait half an hour yaar,"_

 _Tasha yelled at him at the restaurant, without caring people present there. He just ignored it and tried to clarify the reason behind him being late. But suddenly, he realized that, if he disclosed that reason, the surprise he arranged would be a disaster. So the only way left for him was to hear everything she says, just like an offender. She kept saying_

" _Oye, why are you silent? You asked me to come here, and that too in this weird outfit you gifted me, and then you make me wait for you like this...What are you uh? What you think about yourself Vivek, speak up..."_

 _He was about to answer and make her calm down a bit, but she never get tired of speaking,_

" _And now, when you are finally here, you are saying me to calm down? You want me to be silent? I won't be silent Vivek, this time I won't let you like always. Come on, speak up man. Where were you till now? Answer me..."_

 _Vivek wondered how on Earth he can answer her if she keeps asking. He again tried to talk to her, but she too repeated her action ;)_

" _And look what you have done to me...This dress, what is this yaar? Have you seen me wearing something like this? I did just for you and you made me wait here in this uncomfortable attire, how can you?"_

 _This time Vivek send a glance to her dress, a black frock, he bought her. It was not his idea to gift her a fabric, but Taarika asked him to do so. He chose a dress and gifted Tasha. He wanted to make her feel special on that day, so requested her to wear it and reach Blue Lane Restaurant at 7.00pm. The fault he made was being late. He was tensed enough to chose a taxi than driving his bike by himself. But as she was blaming him like this, he was trying to find what his perpetrations are. At the end of that weird try, he requested her,_

" _Okay my deary, I agree. Mia culpa, Mia Culpa, Mia Maxima Culpa, fine? Can we now leave the others here undisturbed, and talk in rather low sound?"_

 _He meant the guests and bearers who were enjoying her words and his helplessness. Only then Tasha noticed them, yet she wasn't ashamed of her words,_

" _So? I wanted to say that and I did. I decide what and how to speak, I don't care about anyone else."_

 _She said and it somehow made others little embarrassed. So all got into their respective business, and Tasha sat on the chair. Vivek sat facing her and took a deep breath. He was getting himself prepared for this day for so long. He knew her, she was never so fluffy in such matters, but yet it was needed. A proper proposal is something rest with you till the end. It is something you can say your grandchildren through fairytales. That's why he decided to go this way. But now, when all the preparations are done, everything was planned perfectly, he started to feel a kind of tingle in his veins. He was afraid if it will reach heart, so he in a hurry introduced,_

" _Tasha, thank you for coming yaar.."_

 _She gave a doubtful glance and asked,_

" _Thanks? Are you sure you are capable to deal with my response for that 'thanks'?"_

 _Her question reminded him something, 'thanks' and 'sorry' were the words she hated when they touched off from a friend. Vivek tried hard to erase his 'thanks' as soon as possible from her memory, so he uttered some other words,_

" _Uff...This is really tensing...You know what I am feeling right now, in this situation, everything gets out from your brain."_

 _Tasha just stare at him, but neither a word, nor an expression appeared, which may have calmed him down. He was feeling like drowning, he wanted to throw away the mask of this gentleness, which was supposed for a 'proposal', but yet, he decided to give another try. When the bearer came near, excusing Tasha for a moment, he went with him._

" _Vivek, wait a minute..."_

 _She called him back before he could move even some steps. He turned back and she asked the bearer to leave them alone. Vivek after sitting beside her asked,_

" _What happened?"_

 _Tasha with some kind of rectitude, replied,_

" _Nothing. I stopped you because..."_

 _She paused for a moment, which could make him feel suspense she created and then continued,_

" _Because I hate to drink champagne with a ring...I hate people play violin in my ears...I hate you sitting on your knee and forward your hand to me...I hate that kind of filmy stuffs Vivek, and you too did. What happened which turned sensibilities upside down?"_

 _Vivek was in a shock, but he was feeling embarrassed more._

" _How do you know Tasha, it was a surprise, with some suspense..."_

 _Hearing his words which contained some complaint, she replied. This time in a dramatic way,_

" _Wow...Surprise? Oh My God...What a surprise, man. Vivek are you serious? Have you gone mad? You came to home two days ago to invite me for a dinner, for dinner? Something which you always did even without my permission; Then you gifted me this dress like never before and insisted to wear this; You did all these redundant actions of every boyfriend before proposal, and then you want me not to guess? Am I supposed to be "surprised" Vivek, if yes, here it is, 'Wow...I am so surprised...'...Enough?"_

 _She took a deep breath after saying this and turned her head against him. He, by then lost that 'mask' he wore for this day. They both sat silent for some time and then, he said,_

" _Tasha...Um...I don't know what I did was right or wrong. I don't know how people make this thing so easily. It was totally a lame attempt, I know. But, my friends did so from college time. Believe me, I always ignored all these, but I wanted to make you feel special. I didn't want you to miss anything which could bring you happiness. If this is the way a girl want to remember her proposal day, I didn't want you to miss this..."_

 _He said without looking at her. She could feel the honesty in those words. She tried to hide the smile that crept into her lips and said,_

" _Now you know what is called a surprise, don't you?"_

 _He raised his head and with confusion, looked at her. She this time smiled vividly, and tapped on his head, saying_

" _Oh, God Vivek, how can you be this much sweet? How on earth a man can be this sweet..."_

 _She side hugged him and continued,_

" _I know you did all this just for me, and I really appreciate this. But you know something, these all are not needed. If you had given me a ring, actually no need of a ring too, on a normal day at bureau, I would have felt myself this much special. These surprises never matter for a girl, if she is having a guy like you, honest and caring. So,"_

 _She again paused, meaning of which Vivek very well understood. He took out the ring from his pocket and show that to her,_

" _May, I..."_

 _She just smiled back and forwarded her hand to him. Without any dramatic elements, he decked her it. She with sparkling eyes, stare at it and asked,_

" _This is pure diamond na?"_

 _He jerked and then said,_

" _Not actually, I am just a junior now, pocket matters you know..."_

 _They both share a laugh and she hugged him happily. While resting herself on his chest she stated,_

" _You know what, I am the luckiest, because I am having your love. Keep me luckiest forever, will you?"_

 _He answered,_

" _Forever...Till my last breath,"_

 _._

 _._

He took his luggage out from the bus when it reached Mumbai. He looked around and found the city remain almost same without him, no without them. He hired a taxi and said the address he wanted to reach. Just half an hour, taxi stopped before a two storied building and he got out. When he rang the calling bell, his fingers were shivering. A woman in her forty's opened the door. He felt his eyes wet, and that woman with equal amount of happiness and pain hugged him.

"Vivek.."

She just called his name and hearing that, a man came from his room.

"Sir..."

It was Vivek, who uttered thus.

* * *

 ** _Thats it for this chapter,_**

Keep reading and reviewing..

 **Take Care :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai guys,**

 **Updating next chapter**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Vivek hugged the man came and he too respond warmly.

"How much I missed you my boy, you can't even imagine.."

Said Freddy while releasing him from the hug. Vivek, without taking a second replied,

"Why imagine when you are going through it? I just missed you sir. You, Taarika, Maneesha, I missed you all..."

A deep breath made him pause a bit and then he continued,

"But honestly, I didn't want to be here. But now, as he is..."

This time Maneesha stopped him in the middle,

"Vivek, let's talk about it later, first of all you go and get a shower. Make yourself fresh and I will serve dinner."

Both men agreed and went to upstairs, were Vivek freshened himself and Freddy waited for him.

"Have you called Taarika,"

Asked Freddy when Vivek came out from washroom.

"Yeah, when I was leaving from Bangaluru, I called her."

Freddy didn't replied, he was in some deep thoughts. Vivek didn't disturb him by asking. He took his mobile phone that he kept switched off and took out the sim card from it. Then he added another one, then turned the phone on and dialled Taarika's number,

"Hey, I am.."

That was the single word he uttered and the person at the other end, Taarika too responded

"Yep, where? Bro's?"

He answered with a single ping and cut the call. When he turned, Freddy was standing just behind him.

"Taarika? From your phone?"

Freddy had some good amount of tension in his voice which Vivek found easily.

"It's okay sir, I wasn't using my sim card. I am not that idiot to leave behind any clues. After all, well trained cop I am."

Vivek smiled and went down to the dining. His eyes were having an immense glow that was infuriated with revenge. That even frightened Freddy a bit. When they decided this, he had no doubt. But now, seeing his brother like junior this much vindictive, he started to feel the fire for the first time. He was tensed and frightened for sure, but he never doubted the decision they made. She was that special for him too.

.

.

" _Sir, you better behave as a senior or I won't talk to you anymore..."_

 _Tasha pouted her face and turned her face aside. Freddy was feeling like hell when she started to complaint. She was always talkative, but when it came to complaining session, she gets extra tongues._

" _Oh, my mom, agree. I agree to whatever you say, fine?"_

 _He said to calm her down a bit. But it wasn't enough to make her stop yelling at him._

" _What agree sir? You are a cheater, I know. You are gonna beguile me this time too, I know."_

 _This time she was accusing a cop for being cheater. Yet he remain silent, which made Tasha angrier._

" _Why are you silent now? Come on sir speak up. I just wanna hear what you have to.."_

 _Freddy with irritation, replied_

" _Oh, really? If I say that I won't be cheating you will you agree?"_

 _Tasha forced him again,_

" _You say na, then I will state my point..."_

 _Freddy very well knew what she was going to do, but he said,_

" _Okay, I am not going to cheat you madam, I will act as a senior before Vivek. Is this fine?"_

 _Tasha smiled as she was happy to get his answer, but she yet complained,_

" _No, I know when you will see him, you will forget me...I know you are best friends na? I am not that special to you sir, I am not your bestie...I am just a junior."_

 _Freddy was wiser enough to recognize her plan of emotional blackmail, but he gave a 'not so genuine' answer._

" _Yep, that's true. He is my darling and he is very special for me. You are a junior Tasha, we know each other for just two or three years..So,"_

 _He paused and looked at her to see her reaction. She wasn't expecting that from him, so her eyes became a bit wet. She was starting to cry, which made Freddy feel guilty. Tasha was not a cry baby, but when it came to the relation with those four people, she let her tears flow without any resistance. Vivek, Freddy, Taarika and Natasha were those people, who were so important for her._

" _Hey, Tasha, deary I was joking yaar. Please don't cry, I can't take that. Please, I am sorry,"_

 _Freddy tried his best to make Tasha stop crying. She kept weeping and Freddy touched on his hair and continued,_

" _Hey, I told you na, I just wanted to make you little more crazy. That's it. You know you are the most special person for me here. Why just me? Ask our seniors, they too will answer the same, you are precious for all of us."_

 _Tasha wiped her tears and calm down a bit. Because she knew he was this time honest._

" _You know, Vivek is my best friend, my younger brother. And you are the same. Sister, may be more."_

 _When Freddy said and stopped like this, Tasha exploited the situation well,_

" _And if it is so, then you can do this for your little sister easily."_

 _A devilish smile crept on her face in spite of the tear marks. She continued,_

" _So you do one thing. When Vivek come, you just order him like other seniors do. I mean, make him feel like he is just a junior when he is on duty. Order him, scold him, and just be rough to him. You will na?"_

 _Freddy got that some evil plan was formed in Tasha's mind. But he had no choice than be with her. Honestly, he was enjoying the fact that, after a long time he was getting a chance to mock Vivek. So without asking much, he agreed. They both eagerly wait for Vivek to reach bureau._

" _Good Morning Sir, Good Morning darling.."_

 _Vivek came relaxed as there was no senior whom he was afraid of. He entered with so much of easiness, but Freddy was forced to be a strict senior, so what else can he do?_

" _Vivek. What is this? Is this the time to report?"_

 _He asked in a different tone which wasn't familiar for Vivek. He thought his lovely senior was pulling his leg, so keeping the smile remain same, he answered,_

" _What sir, ACP sir, Abhijith sir and Daya sir went for meeting na? Then I thought..."_

 _His answer wasn't completed, Freddy shout back,_

" _So? Are they only your seniors? Me too is here. And what are you thinking about this Vivek? Do you think I am a good for nothing officer? I can only crack jokes? I won't be able to order any of my juniors? Come on, answer me..."_

 _Not only Vivek, but Tasha too was shocked by Freddy's words. She wanted Freddy to be rough, but those words seemed so genuine. Vivek tried to find out what really was happening,_

" _Sir..I wasn't meaning that,"_

 _Freddy cut him again,_

" _Oh really? Then what were you meaning? Let me know Vivek, what the hell you were thinking? Is this kinder garden? Are you still a child? You think you can do as per your likes? No. Not anymore Vivek. I won't let you do so.."_

 _Vivek was feeling an unknown pain when Freddy concluded so. He gave a confused look to Tasha and kept his head down._

" _Sorry sir..I won't repeat it.."_

 _The answer he got for his apology was a loud laugh from Freddy. Tasha, who was waiting for Freddy's real intention to be revealed, felt relaxed and then she joined him. Vivek gave a perplexed look to both of them and they kept laughing._ _Vivek somewhere within got an picture about what was going around. He was angry for sure, but more than it, he felt relaxed. He said,_

" _Sir...Not done sir, just not done. How can you, I mean I skip a hear beat you know.."_

 _Tasha answered him,_

" _Awe, poor thing, look at you Vivek. You are sweating man."_

 _She kept on laughing and Freddy consoled Vivek,_

" _Sorry Vivek, I was just joking yaar. Just for fun,"_

 _He hide the real reason behind him doing so. But Vivek knew that by then, Tasha's victorious expression let him guess that right._

" _It was your idea na Tasha? You are just impossible girl, just impossible."_

 _Tasha smiled at it, and Freddy too._

" _So, you won the bet na?"_

 _Asked Vivek leaving a shocked Freddy behind._

" _Bet? What that is all about?"_

 _Freddy asked as he didn't know that. This time Tasha turned against him and tried to excuse herself. Vivek caught her wrist and made her stop. Tasha made some irritated voices, but Vivek wasn't ready to leave her._

" _Where are you going madam, wait, let him know everything."_

 _Freddy stare at both and raised his eyebrow, it was the question. Vivek answered,_

" _This was a bet, we made a week ago. Actually I already have forgotten this sir, that's why I failed. You are so cunning my lady."_

 _Tasha successfully released her hand from his grip and said,_

" _Uh...Yep, I am cunning. You know that just now Vivek? Very bad observation skill."_

 _Freddy was being irritated by this cat and mouse fight that started ignoring his query._

" _Stop it guys, I just wanna know what this is all about."_

 _His raised voice made both his juniors silent. Vivek came forward to Freddy and explained,_

" _Previous week, we had a fight. Not a fight actually, just some words were exchanged, end of which we had a bet. Tasha said that you, I mean Freddy sir can order me, scold me and be a strict senior before me. I said, no. You are such a soft person who won't scold me for small reasons. I was pretty sure that I won't make anything 'big' that can cause my failure. But today, you were really bossy sir..."_

 _Vivek started in statement mode and ended in complaint mode. Freddy just send a glance to Tasha and she kept her head down._

" _Tasha, I know Vivek won't lie, but yet is this true?"_

 _Tasha raised her head and nodded in 'yes'. Freddy wasn't angry at her. He knew her very well. So asked,_

" _Hm..so you were using me. Why? For what?"_

 _Tasha and Vivek felt sad to hear that. They thought Freddy was seeing Tasha as someone exploited his feelings. She started to clarify her stand,_

" _No sir..I was just joking, I was not using you. I mean.."_

 _Seeing her trying hard to clarify, Freddy smiled and consoled,_

" _Awe, my poor little candy, I was asking about the bet prize. What is that? What have you won? I just wanna know how Vivek is gonna pay you."_

 _Tasha got her life and voice back to her soul. She with lot of interest and excitement, said_

" _He is gonna take me two tickets of 'Bodyguard'. And that too, not online. He will have to be in queue and get it. How that is?"_

 _Freddy looked at Vivek who made an irritated face, and then said to him,_

" _Leave it yaar Vivek. You can do this to watch movie with your girl friend can't you?"_

 _Vivek answered to that with some amount of scoff,_

" _where sir? If it was so, I would have done that earlier na. She is asking me to buy ticket for someone else. Is that fair?"_

 _Freddy was surprised by that. He turned to Tasha who was enjoying Vivek's words._

" _Tasha, who are going? You and Taarika?"_

 _Tasha nodded in 'no' and then put her finger on lips._

" _shhhh...that's a secret. I have to gift someone special. Actually they rarely go to movie. I just wanted them to watch it. And honestly, I am enjoying Vivek's hard works too."_

 _She winked at Vivek, who ignored her and sink into some files. But, after remembering something, he asked,_

" _Should I take tickets for Sunday?"_

 _Tasha asked him wait by some hand gestures and went to her table. She took out some schedule chart and after referring it, said_

" _No. Take that for Monday,23_ _rd_ _. You are having an off then, aren't you Freddy sir?"_

 _That question was an unexpected one, for both Freddy and Vivek._

" _What? Me? Why?"_

 _Some questions came to Freddy's mouth straight from heart. Tasha casually replied,_

" _why are you acting shocked sir? It is just rational to take tickets on the day you are free. After all, you are going for movie, your comfort matters."_

 _Freddy didn't ask anything, he was that surprised. Vivek, on the other hand became relaxed knowing for whom he is about to work 'hard'._

" _Really Tasha? You should have said yaar, I would have done before."_

 _Vivek complained, again._

" _No. It feels different now. You know, a difference, something unique. Just in Tasha style."_

 _She completed dramatically and then turned to Freddy._

" _sir, I know you are going to say 'no' for this. But, promise me you won't make my win a loss. Promise me that you and Maneesha bhabhi will go for film."_

 _She forwarded her hand, and Freddy had tears on his lashes. He took a deep breath and promised her. He didn't say much, as it would have made the situation into a fluffy, emotional and dramatic one. He just promised and hide his tears before Tasha or Vivek could find_.

.

.

"Freddy, dinner is here."

He heard Maneesha's voice from dining and went to there. Vivek was waiting for him to reach. While serving, Maneesha asked,

"So..Everything till now is fine. Isn't it?"

Vivek stare at her and then at Freddy.

"Yep. But now, we will have to be more careful. Every step should be perfect, or else he will escape. Which I can't take anymore."

* * *

 **I know many are not reading this. But I am not at all upset, as I just love this fiction personally :)**

 **And to them who read, please try to drop a review, it can help me to improve.**

 **Take Care :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAI ALL..**

 **I am back and thank you all for the support and reviews :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

When Calling Bell rang, Maneesha became worried. She threw a gaze at both Freddy and Vivek. They too looked at each other s eyes. Then Vivek assured Maneesha to open the door and slowly made his way to a room which was not at all visible from dining. Then Maneesha opened the door with a fake smile fixed on her face, but it went waste. That was Taarika, who knew everything about their plan, no she was the mastermind of their plan.

"Where is he?"

Taarika asked while rushing inside and closing the door.

Vivek recognised the voice easily, so came out to see his friend after a long time. He just stretched his arms towards her and she ran into his hug. Some tears, they share emotions which words may not have. When he released her from hug, she wiped her tears and watched him head to toe.

"Oye, you earned some good amount of weight my friend."

He smiled and replied with a wink,

"I know, when I missed you, ate your quota too. Look, you are leaner now."

She slightly punched on his stomach and said,

"Yeah I know. Handling a family is the best workout a woman can do. Running behind Aadi is just enough for me."

Aadi, that name made Vivek s face light a bit.

"Hey, how is my champ? I know, he may be naughty, isn t he?"

Taarika wasn t the one who answered that, but Freddy.

"Naughty? He is notorious. Just like his mom."

All shared a laugh, and then suddenly Taarika put the topic ahead.

"So, all set na guys? No one know, you are here, do any?"

That question was for Vivek, and he answered

"No. I have changed my Sim card twice. At Bangaluru and now, before calling you."

Maneesha went inside the kitchen as she was not sure about their plan and not that aware about it. Freddy asked for an assurance,

"Vivek, what you said at your office? Everything fine there at Bangaluru, isn t it?"

Vivek nodded and said,

"Yep, all set. I requested leave to attend my friend s marriage at Cochin. And took a train ticket. Safe is train for this, you know, neither any specific identification process nor a perfect checking. I just got in that train from Bangaluru station, and after Ticket verification, got down at the very next station. Then, took the bus and reached here."

Freddy took a sigh as they somehow managed to bring the first phase of their plan into work.

"Hmm...But you will have to attend the marriage, how is that going to be possible?"

Maneesha who came with a glass of water from kitchen asked while giving it to Taarika. Vivek sat on the couch and said,

"Train would reach Cochin by tomorrow, as it is through Chennai. My friend s marriage is after five days. I will be getting that five days here. And we will have to finish this by then."

Taarika too made herself comfortable on the couch and stated her thoughts.

"Five days are not that enough. But we have to do this within the time limit. Or else, you will be,"

She paused and then stared at Vivek's eyes, then continued

"Arrested. You will be suspected for his murder. We should not leave any evidence behind. Never."

Vivek smiled at her, didn t bother to respond vocally.

"So, where are you going to stay? Any lodge?"

Asked Taarika. She smiled and continued,

"Sorry I am asking you this. I mean, even after we all are a family, even after you can chose any of our home to stay, I am asking you this."

She said this with smile, but her voice and eyes reflected the pain she had within. Vivek who found her dilemma, consoled her,

"Hey. Don t be sorry. Once this is done, I will come back. And then, I will stay at your home until you ask me 'Get out man. Not a second more you can stay here, just get out'. Fine?"

Taarika smiled and looked at Vivek for the answer of her question. Vivek said,

"Hm..I have a place to stay. No one will doubt, and no one will guess. And I will be the happiest there. I will feel relaxed if I could breathe the same air she once had."

Freddy shrinking his face, asked

"At Tasha's?"

Vivek nodded and Maneesha wasn't ready to agree.

"No. That s all alone Vivek. I mean, it s been years..."

Taarika stopped her and said,

"No Maneesha bhabhi. I think he is right. That s the best place. That is the best place to start from. And no one will ever doubt his presence there. It is just an unoccupied building for those who look from outside. A lonely home, with no neighborhood. Just a good decision man."

Vivek said,

"Hm. I am shifting today itself. But keys?"

That was a poor question to be asked. Freddy, Taarika and Maneesha even, stare at Vivek and that made him correct his foolishness.

"Oh, then which method? Hairpin or shoulder?"

Taarika replied,

"Hairpin. Why would we harm the door when we can just harm the lock? And, you finish your dinner, we will pack some food stuffs and all. Let s move as soon as possible."

While packing some French fries and food items, Maneesha reminded her fellows,

"Don't forget to leave your cell phones here. Or else, you both will be traced"

Taarika and Vivek looked at each other with some amount of wonder, which was cleared by Freddy.

"When you left Vivek, I started to describe everything, each case, handling method and all with her. She is better cop than me now."

Without waiting for appreciating looks, Maneesha again engaged herself in packing.

.

.

.  
"This is the best place to start with. And I am gonna do that from here."

Natasha took a sigh after deciding that. She was standing in front of their home at this dark and freaky night. It s been years. It s been years she saw this home. She was missing everything about it until Tasha s death. But when that news reached her, she chose to stay away from this house. She didn t want to be here, all alone. But now, as something really important was waiting for her, she is back.

"How will short haired girls open a door? Slides and hairpins are not their forte."

She talked to herself and then put down the bag she was carrying on the shoulder.

"Hmm...Let me see if something else works."

But there was nothing that could work. She just hit her fist on the door and remembered something. Without any hope, she just scrabbled under the carpet at car shed, and for her amusement, she got the key. A rusty one, which worked perfectly. When door got opened, Natasha remembered the words Tasha said when she met Natasha last time.

 **"Nats, I know you will come once. I know you can t leave me forever. When I will need you, I am sure, you will be there. And don t forget, you are always the same for me. I will be keeping the key where I used to. I know you will come for me..."**

When she said so, Natasha just brushed it off. But Tasha was true. She kept the keys for her sister. Natasha went inside the home where cobwebs welcomed her. Electricity was cut off and mobile torch helped her to situate every mess. She took a sigh and looked around. Some memories in the form of dialogues, echoed around her,

 **"Hey, Nats..Come on girl, catch me if you can. I am faster, I told you. You can t defeat me ever.."**

 **" Wow Nats, look at this yaar. This painting is amazing. You are awesome girl, just perfect. Now draw me please..Please yaar..."**

 **"You won't understand Nats. They are not good for you. I know them very well, please try to understand. If not, it will be late. Don't be late Nats..."**

Natasha s eyes filled with tears, she leaned towards the door and released her cry which she was keeping inside. Years, she took to admit this fact that Tasha was everything for her. And now, when she is admitting, she was late.

"I am sorry Tasha. You were right, I am late. Sorry yaar, I couldn t be there for you. when you wanted me near you, I wasn t. I am the worst sister someone could get, I was the worst daughter, worst person...I am sorry Tasha. You kept your promise. You waited for me, but I wasn t... "

Her words stuck somewhere inside and just a scream made way out. After a long time, she controlled her emotions and started to try her best to make that home, inhabitable with the help of some candles and torch light.

.

.

Vivek, Freddy and Taarika reached that home hours after Natasha s arrival. They were completely unaware of someone else s presence there.

"Hey, hairpin, "

Vivek forwarded his hand towards Taarika who with a smile gave that to him. She said,

"What if I was short haired?"

Vivek while opening the door, said,

"Then.. Then I would have applied Daya sir's method, he is still breaking door, doesn't he?..All at Bengaluru know him for this special ability of door breakin..."

He couldn't complete when he opened the door. Because, a candle was flaming on the top of the table in the hall. Trio became shell shocked and some different kind of chill spread all over their body. These are some situations, which can make a complete rationalist too into a common fearful man.

"How... "

Asked Freddy in a husky voice. Fear was audible in that query. Taarika wanted to answer him, but she too was afraid and unaware. But Vivek saw a shadow that was approaching the hall from kitchen.

"Shhh... "

He put his finger on lip and leaned behind the door, and other two followed him.

They kept silence and watch that shadow occupying a girl s figure. When she was against the candle light, they couldn t see her well. But, as she took candle in her hand to light another one, they saw her. It was Tasha, no, she was just like Tasha. Freddy and Vivek never saw Natasha, just heard of her. So for them, it was impossible to guess it to be Natasha.

Taarika was about to utter Natasha , but a scream came up and it was from Freddy.

"Aahh... "

That scream lighted another scream, louder and sharper. And that was from Natasha. She was obviously not expecting a single human being to be near that home. But she saw three people inside the locked house, and one of them was screaming right at her.

"Guys..Just relax..It s not Tasha Freddy sir, it s Natasha.."

Taarika shouted in a loud voice, as she had to grab the attention of all three. Freddy put his hand on the chest, just above where the heart was beating after skipping one. Vivek who couldn t believe his eyes walked towards Natasha and Natasha who felt little relaxed after seeing Taarika, a familiar face for her, stood still for situation to become normal.

Vivek went near Nats and took the candle she was holding. Then he raised it towards her face. Those eyes, nose and lips were the same. Hair was short and ears were in a different shape. He moved his hands and was about to touch her cheeks, suddenly he took back his hand. He came back to sense which said him that it wasn t his Tasha.

"Vivek? "

Asked Natasha with confidence. He nodded and Freddy was still in shock.

Taarika sighed and asked Natasha,

"You, here?"

Natasha never admired Taarika. She never talked much to her, so this time too the answer was a question.

"Are you asking me this? This is something I am supposed to ask. Why are you here and how?"

She gazed at the opened door and waited for an answer.

* * *

 **Done with another chapter :)**

 **please let me know how it was by dropping a review.**

 **Take Care :)**


End file.
